Annabeth's New Years Party
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: This takes place between the second and the third book with Nico already there and Bianca unknown. For New Years...Annabeth creates a party for fifteen year olds and up. She plays Spin the Bottle and gets her first kiss. too!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place between the second and the third book! It's almost like hidden info (with Nico already there and Bianca dead)! Just letting you know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I walked into the room and smiled. The room looked perfect for my New Year's Party. The party took place in the gym, so we could easily have loud music. We would rock out to Dub Step or whatever type of music people are into now. I could never really keep up. I called the professional and awesome DJ Bob so this was going to be an awesome party. I looked at the clock on the wall. Five thirty-four. The party starts at seven thirty so I had two hours to tidy up. I pulled out some couches in the shed and desperately tried to pull them into the gym. I needed some help.

"PERCY!" I yelled across the camp grounds. He looked up from a Hephaestus kid who was sharpening Riptide for him. He smiled and waved.

"What?" he yelled back. I motioned for him to come over to the gym but he pointed at his sword. What a jerk. Moron.

"WHEN IT'S FINISHED!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and simply said "Yeah…yeah," As I turned around to go back in the gym I heard him mumble "Don't get your panties in a twist…" I grinned at the thought of his challenge. I couldn't wait to make him do ALL the work. I walked into the gym.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on a couch that I had successfully pulled in while I waited for Percy. Seriously! How long can a sword sharpening take! As I began to get impatient and was about to grab Percy…he runs in and asks what I needed. I told him that I needed help with pulling in couches. I'd pulled in the tables, so that was off the list. I sat down and Percy got to work.<p>

"Where do you want them?" Percy asked. I looked at the gym and then the clock. Six forty-seven.

I pointed to the corner. "Put three over there…" I said. Then I pointed to a couple different spots. "Then put a couple couches in random spots." Percy moved the couches and he put the ones in the corner in an open circle. He pulled a table in the middle and then he ran to the kitchen. I wondered what he was doing when I heard him go into the fridge. He came out with a bottle of beer and a bottle opener.

"Here!" he said as he gave me the bottle. "You've worked hard enough! And we can use this bottle for spin the bottle, too!" I smiled and I took the bottle opener. I listened as I heard the pressure escape from it and I smiled as the aroma of the beer filled my nostrils. As a Demigod…we were allowed to drink at the age of fifteen. I mean…we were half gods or goddesses! So I happily drank the alcohol with pleasure. My taste buds danced at the bitter taste and I felt a volt of energy spike up in my body…making me more awake that ever. As I finished the heavenly brew…Percy took the bottle and placed it on the table. He looked at the clock and he turned to me and smiled.

"Show time!" he said and I looked at the numbers on the clock. Seven thirty.

* * *

><p>The DJ played the music loud and it looked as if everyone was having a good time. In the corner, I saw as Nico, Thalia and Percy all playing spin the bottle with some other demigods. I ran over and sat next to Percy.<p>

"Hey…" I said.

"Hey!" Percy said back. "I think this is the best thrown party of the year!"

"So far it's the only party of the year. It January 1st!" commented Thalia. We all laughed. I picked up my beer and sipped it slowly. One of the Stroll brothers picked up the bottle and it spun around. We all waited and we watched as it slowed down and rested on Thalia. We all ohh and awed and Thalia glared her death glare at us. She walked over and kicked the Stroll brother in the crotch before sitting back down.

"I think we need to disqualify her is she going to keep kicking instead of kissing!" the Stroll brother whined. Thalia's face showed approval and she curtsied before leaving to grab a beer.

"Who wants to spin next?" Nico asked. I looked around and saw most people shake there heads or shrug. The injured Stroll brother sipped his drink.

"I'll go," I said and Percy looked surprised. I grabbed the bottle's mouth piece and I spun it around. I waited nervously, even nauseously to find out who I'd end up kissing. It started to slow. Adrenalin pumped through me and my heart had beat for the millionth time in the last seconds. I stared at the bottle so much, my eyes started to hurt. It rested to a stop. On Percy. I looked at him and he seemed calm, but I knew he was nervous. Drew stood up and left the game. I looked at her figure walking to grab her probably eighth beer. She wanted to be in my position. Percy looked at me and smiled. He leaned over until his lips met mine. For a girl constantly working and training…this wasn't how I imagined my _first_ kiss. In spin the bottle. He soft, salty lips locked with mine perfectly and I felt bliss. It began to get more intense but we had to stop. We were not going to have a make out session in front of our friends. We were playing spin the bottle: kissing. Not spin the bottle: HEY LET'S MAKE OUT! I told Percy that I needed another beer and he nodded. As I walked off…I heard Nico and Percy talking about me.

"Nico…you can't say one word!" Percy said.

"Listen, bro. I know you like her. I know that you know that I know you like her. Does that make sense?" Nico asked.

"It doesn't matter…" Percy said, "Don't tell anyone that I'm taking her to-" and that was all I heard. SO he wanted to take somewhere… I wonder what he plans to do… I get the question out of my head and I walk to the fridge to get another pack of beer. I noticed that a pack was missing. I look around and I hear a bottle being opened in the hallway. I slowly walked into the hallway to find Drew…with the missing pack of beer…and at least five of them are already empty. And this was her sixth. She looks up at me and I see anger flash through her eyes.

"SO! How was your make out with Percy?" she asked, "Did his lips taste sweet or salty?"

"I don't know…" I replied.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" she yelled. Her voice echoed and stretched through the hallway.

"That's not something I focus on while I'm kissing someone…" I lied, but I wanted it to be true. Percy's lips were a COMBINATION of salty and sweet. "Can I have a beer?" I ask and she grabs me one. I open up the fizzy goodness and I slump next to her. We ended up talking for a while and I kind of liked it. She cried a couple times and she also laughed five times harder. She smiled and she frowned but in the end…she was happy. I told her that I'd met a son of Hephaestus named Leo Valdez. He was new in the Hephaestus cabin and that we would rarely see him. Leo had told me that he had seen Drew and that he liked her. When I told Drew this, her faced beamed and she ran out to the Hephaestus cabin…where he was working. He didn't like parties. I put the beer into the fridge again and I walked out the kitchen to be bumped into by Percy. He asked me about Drew and I told him about Leo.

"Oh yeah! I saw him earlier. He was the one who sharpened my sword. I told him he needed practice and I said that I trusted him," Percy said to me.

"Yeah… he seemed like a nice kid. And I wasn't lying when I told her that he liked her. He almost ran into a pole staring at her!" I said . Percy laughed and I did to. He stared at me as I checked over my party to make sure that no one was flipping couches over like last time. THANK YOU, CLARISSE! Then Percy spoke:

"Annabeth…" he started. I turned to look in his deep green eyes. I admired his black hair and I felt calm being in his presence.

"Yes?" I replied. I stood waiting for him to find his words and to say them right.

"Can…Can I take you somewhere?" he asked. I thought about my party and then about Percy. I never knew if he would ask again. I stared deeper into his eyes and I found compassion and trust. I step close and whisper, "Yes." He smiled and took my hand. I wrapped my fingers around his palm and I followed. We ran out of the gym and into the darkness of the night. We dodged trees and jumped over the rocks that blocked our path. I giggled and he smiled. I began to hear the waves crash onto the sandy shores and I smelled the salty air. The breeze threatened to knock me over and I almost wanted to let them. I saw a blanket on the beach and I saw the sunset. The colors of purple, red, and orange memorized me until it was broken by Percy kissing my lips. I kissed him back and together, we fell onto the blanket. My hands massaged his neck and his back while his twisted around my hair. He backed away to take in the beauty of my gray eyes and he looked for my heart. He embraced me and I rested my head on his chest. I smelled a light scent and I looked around to find a five small, purple candles and one large blue one in the middle. The aroma of the ocean and lavender calmed me and I stared at the sunset. I looked up at Percy and I felt everlasting happiness and at that moment…I knew that his words to Nico were true…


	2. News

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I need a large favor. Actually, scratch that. We all need a large favor. There is a problem globally that we need to solve.

Gender. Inequality.

You heard me, readers. Our genders aren't equal. So I really need you all to go to this link:

watch?v=TI9AA5xU02k&feature=g-all-u

And watch this video for us. This was for my Human Geography report and it is really really important. Please don't read this and think "this is bull shit". Watch it. I beg you. It is soo important that we close the gender gap. Woman are equal to men, it says so in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights! BUT! We haven't achieved that. No offence to you men out there, but women is actually smarter than most men! I had a guy I interviewed admitted that!

So please, do this for me and for my co producers. It is a real big issue.

Sincerely,

Bridgette


End file.
